


【Dickslade】貓

by leci1028



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028
Summary: Dick總是在下雨天撿到貓。一隻，獨眼貓。





	【Dickslade】貓

【Dickslade】貓

 

注意：  
1、時間有點凌亂  
2、總之我喜歡  
3、此文僅祝吾友生日快樂

 

 

 

濕冷的雨水、浸透的褲管以及帶著泥濘的戰術靴。  
翛翛的雨聲中，那雙滿是黃汙的靴子主人自主性地站到他的黑色雨傘之下。  
又來了，那只貓。  
Dick微笑，並抬手為了對方將黑色的雨傘提高了些，一切都是那樣地自然，彷彿他與那只總是在下雨天出現的獨眼貓就該如此相處。  
「回家吧。」他說，而貓輕輕地點了點頭。

 

布魯德海文的氣候溫暖宜人，除了夏季的梅雨季以外，老實說，已經算得上適合居住。但是的，缺點就是那個梅雨季，布魯德海文只要下了點雨便容易讓人覺得有些潮濕不快——尤其是在悶熱的夏天，黏膩的汗水、帶著霉味的空氣，典型的亞熱帶氣候。雨水的潮濕總讓在七、八月裡，因為綿綿陰雨所以令人煩躁不堪的布魯德海文更顯無法久待。  
不過貓從未介意，事實上，Dick也實在很難分辨這個傢伙到底有沒有介意這種情緒。反正這傢伙總選擇在這種惹人火氣上來的天氣拜訪——這種下雨又不便的天氣。好在，這只貓並不會大搖大擺地自來的，那傢伙不但會自主地站在他下班的路上等待，甚至還會有禮地讓主人先進屋子內。

 

總之，他們的開場起始於Dick那句淡然的：「嗨，貓。」  
回應他的是滴答的雨聲以及人體移動的衣服摩擦聲音。英俊的青年微微抬頭，他看見那透明的雨珠自男人銀色的髮稍墜落到他的鼻尖，而Dick海藍色的眸子倒映著男人的滄桑面容。大約過了幾秒，他聽見對方只用鼻子輕輕地回答了個：「嗯。」後便站到Dick身旁，心甘情願地跟著小警察一起走。  
這就是屬於他們的相處方式，而理由說來也簡單，他們最初在停戰時期用這種詭異方式相遇的時候，Dick還調笑著不錯啊，懂得要等我下班。然而，俊秀青年的話都還未說完，貓就倒眼前的人懷抱裡。青年張手擁著似是失去意識的貓，他伸手撫過男人剃得短的後腦勺，接著竄入Dick鼻腔的是潮濕、雨水的清冷氣息，還有些會讓蝙蝠俠反對的、那熟悉的菸與硫磺味。

 

後來呢，後來Dick才知道，原來他是貓的第二選項。  
那第一選項是誰？

 

「Wintergreen。」Slade抿唇，他被歲月雕刻過的深邃面孔因為淋了過久的雨而有些蒼白，那些雨水甚至在他依然尚未擦淨的臉上停留。  
「那他呢？」  
「我大意了，但我會帶他回家。」平時總是一臉痞樣率性的貓沒有太多話，顯然這次真的傷到他的元氣。Dick沒有催促，他只是默默地用牙齒咬斷了縫線，接著在縫好的傷口上覆蓋一塊紗布。  
「而且Jason那小鬼會照顧他。」似是思忖許久，最終，Slade老實說出口。Dick則是聳聳肩膀：「噢，所以我是第三選擇。」  
「嗯？」  
「沒事。」  
Dick又在男人的斷骨處打了個大大的蝴蝶結，另一個傷口用了Barbara挺喜歡的粉色貓咪OK繃，算是他無來由的小小報復。

 

「好好休息吧，渾球。」Dick說，用力地拍了拍那傢伙的傷口：「我不會提供你寢具，但體貼如我還是會叫你起來的。」  
儘管嘴上這麼說，他還是為了他準備了毛毯與枕頭。但不到午夜，貓，便杳無聲息地離去了，徒留一灘屁股在毯子上坐過的水漬以及難以清理的血痕。於是如此，他們的第一次停戰交流始於貓的自主到來，結束於貓的自主離開，前後花不到四個小時，如同風一般的傢伙。

 

果然是貓啊。Dick感嘆著並失落——其實也沒多失落，他的另一張地毯被傻貓的靴子還有屁股給毀了。  
他也不是太在意，因為在此次的會面以後，Slade開始逐漸用這種方式跟他見面。就像被貓用爪子抓傷過的餵食者與街頭的流浪貓，他們同樣放下了戒備，但沒有真正地交換心情。  
反正他也只是在雨天出現，Dick想著，而他則是會在這樣的雨天收穫一只濕潤、冰冷的獨眼貓。  
這讓Dick有某種不知該說好還是不好的錯覺：他，Dick.Grayson，豢養了一隻自由自在的街貓。

 

「所以我說，我的要求只有一個：你別老是在下雨天來。」Dick聲音不大地抱怨著。貓又出現在他的下班路途，於是小警察將男人帶回家。然而這個渾球的身體實在太過骯髒又濕漉漉的，所以他首先找出他剛洗乾淨的毛巾並往Slade的臉上甩去，手裡則抱著男人早就報廢的衣物打算拿去燒掉放個狼煙取暖：「地毯很難洗，地板也很難清理。」  
「地毯送去洗，地板請人清不就好了。」Slade抽了口菸，說出個浪費金錢的垃圾發言。他現在把毛巾蓋在依然濕潤的頭髮上，而手裡正專注地研究Dick的槍——小警察居然改造國家公用設備，實在過分！  
蝙蝠怎麼還沒把這小鬼殲滅了！  
不過不愧是他最喜歡的羅賓，花樣真多。Slade撓撓鬍子，邊覺得我真棒邊開口：「怎麼，蝙蝠家的小鬼還怕花錢？還是離開蝙蝠爸爸就不會做家事了？一件破衣服不會補，要用燒的。」  
「提醒你，第一，我現在是他媽的普通小警察。」已經在廚房的Dick放下菜刀並且對那個悠哉玩槍的渾球伸出食指，接著另一根中指也伸了出來——他友善地沒有放下食指，也友善地沒把食指放下然後用中指戳進老傢伙剩餘能用的那隻眼睛裡：「第二，我不想替你縫衣服，但是我一個人還是能很好的養活自己了。」

 

Slade哈哈大笑，說出了一句存疑。

 

後來他們逐漸熟悉、走近，雖然什麼真正的心裡話男人對談依然沒有，佔據他們的只有單純而無邊的垃圾話忙於活絡兩人之間的曖昧氣氛。  
Dick不是那麼在意，但偶爾也是會想問的。

 

「所以……Jay——Redhood他，怎麼樣？」  
「你們蝙蝠家都這樣嗎？拐個彎來關心？」Slade哈哈大笑，笑得眼淚順著他深刻的魚尾紋滑落，跟放在桌上、那瓶自冰箱裡剛拿出的啤酒瓶子上的露珠一樣：「他跟他的法外者，唔，是挺好的。」  
「那你呢？」Dick眨眨眼睛，那雙眸子與蝙蝠俠的鋼藍色不同，是屬於包容一切的海洋，Slade一直以來是挺喜歡的：「你還好嗎？」  
「還不錯。」Slade不拐彎抹角。哼，直來直往，他的風格：「偶爾蹭蹭別人的飯別人的醫藥別人的啥，順便蹭蹭別人的哥哥，這真的不錯。」  
「我後悔問你這些問題了，喪鐘。」Dick挑著眉毛，而對面的老不修倒也沒有太大的反應，只是挑了挑眉毛並輕佻地開口：「第一，小鳥兒，我從來沒叫你問這些問題。」Slade用右手伸出一根食指，左手忙著餵自己吃牛肉：「第二，我休假，所以叫我Slade。」  
「……Jason會給你休假？」夜翼有點訝異，沒想到自己的弟弟是個友善老闆？  
「Well，事實上，他真的是一個滿不錯的老闆。雙倍薪水、雙倍假期。」  
「雙倍的危險。」  
「別這麼不公平，Grayson，你的弟弟也同樣與我身負危險。」Dick頭一次見到他飼養的貓用不讚許的表情搖頭：「何況別忘了，孩子，我們做這行的是把危險當飯吃。」

 

也許是印證了那句話，貓已經許久未曾再出現——就在Dick直直地望入男人的藍眼裡——那眼睛的藍色跟布魯德海文的天空一樣，深沉的藍，黯淡的藍，那樣的藍一直都讓他著迷。所以他給了一個吻，並沉默地看著男人飛也似的逃掉。

 

第一個夏季、第二個夏季、第三個夏季，不記得第幾個夏季，自那個吻以後，Dick在雨天的房間又恢復成那空蕩蕩的模樣。被踩髒的地毯還是髒的、醫藥箱裝著他不太需要用到的物品，總是快過期的啤酒由他自己解決。

 

總之，濡溼的貓沒再登門拜訪他的家。

 

真是過分，是不是？誰知道呢，那傢伙就這樣跑了，彷彿帶著布魯德海文所有的雷聲離開，徒留一些讓Dick念想用的雨珠。  
有時候Dick會問問他自己，究竟是我撿到流浪的貓，還是貓收養了在這個世界流浪的我？  
不過答案是不知道，Dick不知道，也什麼都無法知道。興許，他養的貓是在外頭死了，只是他不知道貓是不想讓他看見自己的慘樣、是不想讓人直到他的行蹤亦或——只是單純走不回來。

 

Dick不知道原因是什麼，不過他知道，他再也沒有養貓。

 

要怎麼雲淡風輕 關於愛過這件事情  
需要多少年 想起你 不會紅了眼睛  
突然沒有你怎麼適應 我的難過很小心  
所有情緒歸零 沒有了表情

 

「嗨，小鬼，你地毯還是沒洗啊？」  
「噢，該死，如果你這隻垃圾貓願意出錢洗就好。」


End file.
